Conventional vehicles (e.g., mobility vehicles), such as wheelchairs having and a symmetrical H-frame structure, may be manually operated and/or may be powered by a motor. Illustratively, manual and powered or motorized wheelchairs typically include a frame, a seat supported by the frame and a plurality of wheels in communication with the frame. Typically, a powered or motorized wheelchair may include a motor supported by a structure of the frame, where the motor may be in communication with one or more wheels connected to the frame. Typical powered or motorized vehicles include a power source. For example, typical power sources may include a battery located within the frame.